I've Finally Chosen
by PrincessMusa4ever
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since Musa broke up with Riven. She dreams that both, Riven and Andy, became her suitors and she had to chose one. Who will she chose? Who will truly win her heart?


Musa sat down at the Fruity Music bar. It's been 2 weeks since she broke up with Riven. She missed him a lot but, how could she stay with him? He's always been arrogant, but then again, it always made her smile when he protected her. 'There's Andy too though,' She thought. Ever since the break up, she's gotten closer to Andy. They have so much in common and he's so sweet. She sighed and rested her head on the table and slowly drifted into a dream.

**_Musa's Dream and POV_**

**_I was in Melody, getting ready for my coronation. I saw Riven and Andy. They both looked like they were gonna kill each other. I walked over to them._**

**_"What are you guys doing here?"I asked softly._**

**_"I would never miss your coronation." They said at the same time. They glared at each other._**

**_"Don't you still have to get ready?" Riven asked. I looked down and saw I was wearing my pajamas still. I blushed in embarrassment and ran to my room. I saw Stella and the girls there getting ready._**

**_"There you are!"Stella yelled. I looked at the girls. I saw them wearing the same dress but in their colors. It was a knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was spaghetti straps and had a wide lace band under the breast line. It was tight from the waist up and flowy waist down. _**

**_"Hey girls, what is Andy doing here?" I asked._**

**_"I don't know. Your father arranged something." Flora said. I just starred. I went to my closet and saw my coronation dress. I was wearing a dark red ball gown. It was tight from the waist up and it flowed out waist down, kind of like the girls. It had black music note design. I used magic and made my hair wavy and it ended a little past my waist. I had black eye shadow and soft red lipstick. I also wore black strappy heels._**

**_"You look amazing Musa. Just like a queen." Tecna said._**

**_"You look like your mom." Aisha said. I looked in the mirror. I did look like my mother. I smiled._**

**_"Let's go girls." Bloom said. We started walking down the stairs and I stopped at the end of the hall while the girls went to the front._**

**_"Now presenting, Princess Musa of Melody." I heard. The doors opened and I started to walk through the aisle. Everyone looked at me. I reached the end to see my father. I curtsied to him and the priest._**

**_"Everyone! Before we crown my beautiful daughter, Princess Musa, I have an announcement. She has two suitors here! Musa," He looked down at me. "Please, pick one of the two for a husband." My father said. I looked over and saw Riven and Andy step forward._**

**_"I don't know what to do." I said. Andy spoke first._**

**_"Princess Musa, pick me. I have more in common with you and I don't get jealous easily. I don't have anger issues and I believe in you. Pick me." Andy said smiling._**

**_"Princess Musa, I would like you to pick me. I know we've fought a bunch of times, but I hate it. I don't want to anger me. You're just the first person I've ever cared about. I've been working on everything just for you. The reason I get mad sometimes is because I'm scared you'll leave me like my mom. But I know you are nothing like her. You're different. You're better than her. You will always be my one and only love. If you choose Andy, I understand. But I will stick by your side, no matter what happens." Riven said gently. _**

**_I looked at them both and saw something I didn't notice before. Andy's eyes showed interest. Riven's eyes showed love. But, I still don't know what to do._**

**_"Please princess, follow your heart." Riven said. I looked down at them and thought real hard._**

**_"I know what to do." I said and walked up the steps._**

**_"I choose…"  
"Wake up."_**

(Still Musa's POV)

I woke up and saw Flora waking me up.

"It's your time to sing sweetie." She said looking at me.

I smiled and ran onstage.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Andy and Riven." I said in the mic.

**"According To You"**

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh... no...  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. (you, you)  
According to you. (you, you)

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

Everyone clapped. I smiled and saw Andy and Riven smiling.

"I've made up my mind. I choose, you Riven." I said. He ran on stage and lifted me into a big hug.

"I've never stopped loving you pixie." He mumbled for only me to hear.

"I've never stopped loving you either." I mumbled back. Our foreheads were touching. He pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back. It was the sweetest kiss I ever had. Everyone started cheering us on, including Andy! We pulled apart and hugged. We walked off stage and sat down at a table.

"What made you choose?" Riven asked.

"Well, I had a dream. I know it's corny and stupid but, it helped me. It was my coronation day. I had to choose between you and Andy for a husband before I could be crowned. You both made good points, but I noticed something. You show love in your beautiful violet eyes when you look at me. When Andy looks at me, I only see a school crush. You told me to follow my heart. My heart said that you're the one for me. No one can replace you." I said.

"Good, cause I've been wanting to ask you something for a while." He said.

He pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god." I said with tears starting to form.

"Pixie, I never want to leave you. You are my one and only true love. You are the only one to help me and understand and I understand you as well. I know it's been rough with your mother gone but I know I can help you. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, even if you don't realize it. I want to stay by your side forever." He opened the box. It was a ring. A platinum band with tiny emeralds and a huge ruby in the shape of a music note. It was the most beautiful ring in the world.

"Princess Musa of Melody, my beautiful pixie, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Riven asked. The Winx and Specialists were surrounding us.

"YES! Of course I'll marry you!" I yelled. I jumped on him and gave him a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered. We smiled at each other.

**2 years later.**

"And do you, Princess Musa, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." I said looking at Riven. I was wearing a white silky wedding dress with a red rose flower design. My hair was loosely curled and down.

"With great joy, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Riven pulled me in and gave me a sweet kiss.

**13 years later**

"MOM! Melly pulled another prank on me!" I heard one of my three daughters scream. I saw Harmony run into the room. She has shoulder length magenta hair, violet eyes, and very tanned skin. She looked exactly like her father.

"Did not! I told her not to walk through the hall door! But she didn't listen! It was for daddy!" Melody said walking in. She has waist length black hair, dark blue eyes, and very pale skin. She looked like me.

"It's true. It's the first time dad's coming home in a year! Melly wanted to surprise dad." Sirena said. She had natural dark blue hair with magenta streaks that ended mid back, dark blue eyes that turn purple at times, and light tanned skin. She was a mix of me and Riven.

"Alright. It was harmless Harmony. Did you girls clean the main hall?" I asked. They nodded their head yes. Today Riven comes back from oblivion and the Winx, Specialists, and I are throwing a surprise party. Flora had one daughter named Violet. She was 12. Bloom had a son named Sky Jr. and a daughter named Nicole. Sky was 6 and Nicole was 9. Aisha had a son named Alex and a daughter name Pearl. Alex was 13 and Pearl was 10. Tecna had a daughter named Kaitlyn. She was 9. Stella had a son named Brendan that was 13, a girl named Star that was 3, and another son name Brandon Jr. that was 7.

Everyone walked into the hall wearing what we wore during our coronation. We all had the same dress just different colors.

"Hid! I hear him coming!" I yelled. We ran to our hiding spots. We heard the doors open and saw Riven walk in.

"Welcome Home!" We all shouted. I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. Our triplets ran up and jumped all over him making him fall down. I laughed and helped them all up.

"Thanks you guys!" He shouted. We started having a party and had fun. I walked over to Riven.

"I'm glad you chose me over Andy." He said.

"I know. Me too. Funny, all this couldn't have happened without that day. I'm glad."

"Me too."  
He kissed me and it was the most passionate one we ever had. I heard everyone cheering for us. This was the best. And I couldn't ask for anything better.

Maltin (Musa's mom) POV

I saw my daughter with my son in-law. I was so happy for her. My granddaughters where beautiful. I can't wait to see them rule Melody. I smiled and looked at the heavens. I can't wait to see her up close again, but hopefully not too soon. I smiled gently and floated back.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm not updating my other stories. It's just, it's been a little tought to come up with ideas for another chapter. I will update them, I just don't know when. I don't own any of the songs or characters. Hope you guys like this story. I think I did good with my(musa's) kids. Like I've said, I'm exactly like Musa so I kinda speak of her as myself... review, follow, and favorite please!


End file.
